1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method for charging multi-battery, in particular to an apparatus and a method for charging multi-batteries in a laptop computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Laptop computers are gradually replacing desktop computers due to its mobile advantages. It has become an indispensable purchase item among technology gadget fans.
The prior art laptop computer has a major battery charging problem, which a battery can only be charged one at a time. Alternatively, the ability to charge multi-battery simultaneously can be offered by specific charging IC (smart IC), which are expensive and complicated.